User talk:Bandicootfan63
Hi! If anybody has some messages for me...you know what to do. .}} A Malicious Bacon Sandwich Just replace "MESSAGE HERE" with the message you want to send. It'll turn out like this: }} Crash Bandicoot .}} .}} }} The Giant Snake Crash has to save Pura!! }} you put }} }} }} }} }} }} Strawberry Dragonfruit Well, I dunno. Either we just don't include it, or perhaps there's a way to put that in words without actually including the "F" word itself, if you know what I mean.}} }} Adventure Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! }} }} }} Twin Snakes }} }} }} i dont think this will be as fun as i thought it would be Anyways i come back today at 10pm CT}} The Courier }} Epic Adventures of Sia and Crash Man!! }} Anways wish me good luck. Wont be inactive for four days so sse ya Monday!! (or tuesday)}} }} Sum 41 P.S. im back from my vacation!!}} The chaos emerald box Yeah, you can use that box thing on this wiki. Just gotta make sure picture is uploaded, and it seems to be. Cool. --Mistertrouble189 17:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I felt the earthquake during my vaca and the hurricane passed my state, I hope you'r ok. You didn't get hurt, did you? }} Little Bites }} Ah! } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=I would Love to cash that reward in. So do you have an ATM or something I can do that with? I'm kidding but, yes I will. Thanks friend tee-hee. Oh and speaking of sonic from your picture,my FAVORITE character is Amy and her Tornadoe hammer. tee-hee. }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Sorry for leaving the chat but, I gtg cya!}} }} Come back where you belong. }} P.S. Cool word bubble.}} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=DON'T WORRY I WILL DRAW THE REQUEST!!!!! I HAVE A FIERY PASSION THAT DRIVES ME plus I want to see the other favor once I'm done. tee-hee}} And i'm looking forward to you'r fanon characters in the RP. P.S. Who is Selena141?}} Thank you. You'r an nice, awesome and sweet guy! } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=I AM SO SORRY. I can't draw the request. I'm sick I'm sorry. If it's okay I'll draw it Sunday or so. Again sorry. }} }} Can we RP, please?}} }} Regular Show season 3 comes out in Sept 19! And i'm sorry about being late...I was at a restrant........I'm really sorry... btw, As I said a couple days ago....hear you go! ;) }} They're beating me with years. }} }} }} }} You'll need to refresh the page.--SierraSia 19:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Butterfingers As for the Chat, sorry, I have no idea what's wrong. I'm only an admin on this Wiki; I don't deal with the technical stuff and features. You'll have to consult the Wikia Staff, but I'm pretty sure it'll fix itself anyway.}} Haha! Meet ya there ;) --SierraSia 10:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Health Matters (incase you don't know what i'm talking about, i'm talking about yhour word bubble picture... ) }} im pretty good with computers, so i hope i can help.}}